uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Robo-UG
Robo-UG is the 17th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 121st episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa builds a robot version of himself to help with his duties. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Tiny Miracle **Robo-UG Minor Characters *Ostrich *Ostrich Fighter *Lori *Lori's Dad *Phillip *Butterfly *Running People *Fairy Plot Uncle Grandpa is showing off his new game "Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo", he tells his friends that they'll never guess what he found at the landfill, Mr. Gus says it's Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo, and Uncle Grandpa repeats him and shows the cartridge and explains that it was the hit video game in 1992, he blows the cartridge and places it in the console. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve choose their characters even though they all look the same, they then begin to play the game and Uncle Grandpa thinks it's so awesome that he wants to spend the entire day playing it and it sounds good to Pizza Steve. Tiny Miracle then blocks the screen to ask them what time it is, Pizza Steve tells him it's time to stop standing in front of the TV and Tiny Miracle states that it's time for Uncle Grandpa to help some kids and Uncle Grandpa is disappointed and tells him that it's a really bad time, Tiny Miracle tells them that now is the perfect time because he programmed him to do this everyday precisely at this time. Tiny Miracle tells him that today's helpless children are Lori who got a kite stuck in a tree, and Phillip who can't dance, Uncle Grandpa wonders why isn't there a day for him not to help kids. Tiny Miracle tells him that he was just doing his job and walks off, Uncle Grandpa wonders if there's a way to program Tiny Miracle to do his job, Tiny Miracle sings about how he's easily programmable to perform any task and Uncle Grandpa gets an idea. He takes Tiny Miracle and lifts his shirt to reveal his back panel, he opens it and starts to take wires and motherboards out, Mr. Gus wants to know what he's doing and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's modifying Tiny Miracle, to be Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa then shoves a bunch of hot dogs, a portable game system, and a rubber chicken, he then releases a fair and she uses some magic until Uncle Grandpa uses a plunger to shove everything inside. Uncle Grandpa then plugs a keyboard in and writes some new code and finishes, Tiny Miracle then transforms into a robot version of Uncle Grandpa and Uncle Grandpa presents them the "Robo-UG" and explains that he's going take over him for the rest of the day, the Robo-UG then walks out the door of the RV. Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he's ready to get his ostrich on and he is, Mr. Gus doesn't think what Uncle Grandpa did was such a good idea and Uncle Grandpa agrees with him and says that it was a great idea, Mr. Gus is still concerned and Uncle Grandpa tells him what's the worst that can happen. Robo-UG is standing outside and notices a butterfly, he analyzes it and sees to love and enjoy it, a car passes by and it splashes some water on the Robo-UG and it short circuits, it reanalyzes the butterfly and decides to destroy it and it walks on. Lori is crying about her kite and her father is sure Uncle Grandpa will be there any minute to get her kite down, she asks him if he thinks so and he tells her that he knows so, they then look to see the Robo-UG walking down the sidewalk and Lori's father tells her that there he is in robot form, Robo-UG analyzes the kite in the tree and concludes to destroy Lori's house and it does so, Lori's father screams WHY!! and the Robo-UG tells them "Good Morning". Back at the RV, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are still playing their game and Uncle Grandpa is dominating, he says that he's smoking and Mr. Gus points out that the house foundation is too across the street. Uncle Grandpa is sure that Robo-UG is working on it. Philip is learning how to dance and he doesn't get it, Robo-UG bursts through the wall and Philip is confused about it being Uncle Grandpa. Robo-UG analyzes that Philip can't dance and the solution is a massive tidal wave, Robo-UG goes into space and shoots an asteroid towards Earth and it creates a massive tidal wave. Water enters the RV and Pizza Steve is unsure where it's coming from, Uncle Grandpa doesn't care and that they're playing Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo. Mr. Gus closes a window in the RV to stop the water and tells Uncle Grandpa that now should be a good time to check on Robo-UG, Uncle Grandpa tells him after the next 27 games, Mr. Gus tells him that he wouldn't want anything to interrupt their game, especially not the flamethrower factory crashing into the power plant, and the power in the RV turns off. Pizza Steve gets mad and Uncle Grandpa tells him that the power just went out and he begins to cry and screaming WHY?! Mr. Gus tells him that the power plant shut down and Uncle Grandpa wonders how that happened and Mr. Gus informs him that it had to be Robo-UG, the robot he created and is responsible for, Uncle Grandpa is mad that he's responsible for it and comes to his senses and decides to go shut it down. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve run out the RV and they chase down Robo-UG, Uncle Grandpa tells it that it's time to power down and Robo-UG analyze that it's his creator and his solution is to destroy. Uncle Grandpa is worried Robo-UG didn't hear him clap his hands and tries again, Robo-UG shoots at him, hitting the hill behind him. Uncle Grandpa claps again and Robo-UG pulls out more cannons and Pizza Steve asks him why did he program it to destroy them, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he didn't and that he's gone haywire and better get out of there. Uncle Grandpa picks up Pizza Steve and he runs behind a building while Robo-UG shoots at them, Uncle Grandpa figured that everything was better when they were playing Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo, Pizza Steve points out an ostrich in front of them, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve is if the ostrich is equipped with wifi, then it's game on, he then goes to the ostrich. Uncle Grandpa mounts the ostrich and asks Belly Bag for his wireless bird controller, Uncle Grandpa then connects to the ostrich and says that it's time to save the day with some real life Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo and asks Pizza Steve if he's ready, Pizza Steve tells him that he was born ready until he gets eaten by the ostrich and continues to control the ostrich. Uncle Grandpa controls the ostrich and finds Robo-UG and he starts to fight it just like in the game, the ostrich grabs hold of Robo-UG and Uncle Grandpa is able to hit the self destruct button, the ostrich then kick the robot in the air and it explodes into pieces. Uncle Grandpa then frees Pizza Steve from the ostrich and tells him that they did it, Uncle Grandpa then says that it's going to take a Tiny Miracle to clean up this mess and Tiny Miracle opens up Robo-UG's head and pops out, Uncle Grandpa then gives him a mop and a bucket to clean, Mr. Gus comes running to scold Uncle Grandpa for letting the robot do his job again, Uncle Grandpa tells him why not and what's the worst that can happen. Tiny Miracle trips in the water, short circuits and has glowing eyes set for destruction. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Try this episode with mustard". *Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo is a parody of "Mortal Kombat". **Coincidentally, Uncle Grandpa points out the game was popular in 1992, the same year Mortal Kombat came out. *The game console that Uncle Grandpa has resembles a N64, the game cartridge also resemble the N64 game cartridges. *Blowing on a game cartridge will not help it load when put into the console. *Uncle Grandpa programmed Tiny Miracle to remind him everyday to help children. *Tiny Miracle claims to be easily programmed. *Uncle Grandpa making a robot version of himself can possibly reference "Katamari Forever", where one of the main characters, The King of All Cosmos had a robot version made of him to perform his duties. *This episode uses music from Perfect Kid. *The fairy Uncle Grandpa shoves into Tiny Miracle resembles Tinkerbell. *Uncle Grandpa apparently knows how to write code. *When translated from binary code, the code "0100010111011010111111" translate to "EÚ". *Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo also has references to "Joust". *Despite getting wet in Secret Santa, Tiny Miracle never set out to do a world wide destruction. *Seeing where the asteroid landed on Earth, this episode takes place somewhere on the east coast of the U.S. *Despite being a mobile vehicle, the RV shouldn't have it's power turned off from the power plant. *Apparently all birds are equipped with wifi where Uncle Grandpa can control them via controller. *This is the fifth time Pizza Steve gets eaten. The first was by Ric Flair in The History of Wrestling and the second was by Amethyst in Say Uncle, the third time was by a dinosaur in Uncle Caveman, the fourth was by Uncle Grandpa in Dinosaur Day. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying "Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo". **Robo-UG destroying things. **Tiny Miracle getting wet in water. **Robo-UG analyzing things. *Errors: **The digital map of the world in Super Ostrich Fighter Turbo shows a landmass in the pacific ocean. **When Tiny Miracle appears in front of the TV, the health bars don't change despite the game still in action. **When the water enters the RV, it's entering through the window, in the next scene after that, the water level is below the window. **When Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve leave the RV, they leave the door open, in the next scene it's closed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4